deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Background Josuke Higashikata is the main protagonist of JoJo's Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable.'' He is a high school freshman residing in the town of Morioh. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) * Josuke Higashikata vs Akihiko Sanada (By Derpurple) * Josuke Higashikata vs Sakura Haruno (By Derpurple, Complete) * Yang Xiao Long vs. Josuke Higashikita (By BonBooker) Possible Opponents * Hitomi (Dead or Alive) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Yu Narukami (Persona) * Knuckles Bine (HxH) * Toki (Fist of the North Star) * Teppei (Toriko) History Josuke Higashitaka is the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar thus making Holly Kujo his sister and Jotaro Kujo his nephew. When he was a young boy, just like Holly, he had a fever caused by his Stand, when they were stuck in the snow a high school student with a Pompadour came to their rescue and from that day forth Josuke styled himself after that student in honor and as thanks of his deed. His bizarre adventure truly starts when an older Jotaro Kujo approaches him on behalf of Joseph's request. Powers & Abilities Crazy Diamond Crazy Diamond is a short range Stand, limited to a reach of around 2 meters from Josuke, in contrast with great physical power. '''Restoration': Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to any previous state in their history. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such a person with a rock (as with villain Angelo).Other feats include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object; and tracking, by restoring a torn piece of clothing, forcing it to seek out and attach itself to its native article of clothing. If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may be warped, improperly restored.Crazy Diamond cannot heal its master, retrieve things erased by The Hand, or restore life to an organism. Super Strength: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength, having been able to easily punch through abdomen of two people at once. Its strength is possibly greater than even that of Star Platinum's, having once successfully broken its defense and prompting Jotaro to question whether he could defeat Josuke at all without the use of Time Stop. Super Speed: Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper, Crazy Diamond can outpace other Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke states that its strikes easily exceed 300km/h. Personal Josuke is shrewd, confident and courageous, possessing considerable fluid intelligence and the will to win; like his father Joseph Joestar. Josuke possesses substantial athletic ability; while his endurance is also something to behold, able as he is to survive exposure to several explosions generated by Yoshikage Kira's Killer Queen. Gallery josuke's senor.jpg|Translation: "Hey Senior/Senpai, what did you say about my mustache?" josuke's face.jpg|Expand Eyes josuke and spaghetti.png|The Spaghetti was Agressive 8d9.png|>tmw Josuke fix hte spagetti josuke's hair.gif|Never insult Josuke's hair josuke pls.png|Even meows trigger Josuke's hair josuke cant fix that.jpg|Not everything is fixable... bird josuke.png|Bird Josuke herd u Johnsuke Cena.jpg|AND HIS NAME IS JOHNSUKE CENASHIKATA! josuke universe.jpg|Wow, the Part 4 Anime looks great! 090.jpg|when dat kush 2 dank 4f9.png|His whole world is already a nightmare Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Stand User Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Healers